


of cryptids and cheerleaders

by falsegljtter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sappy Nerds in Love, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: Lance and Keith were a disgustingly cute couple. Like every other disgustingly cute couple, they had their own traditions and activities they loved. One of which being stargazing.a.k.aA fluff piece featuring Cryptid Clubs, adorable introspection, and two boys deeply in love.





	of cryptids and cheerleaders

**Author's Note:**

> i am weak for my space gays  
> is there accurate science in this? no.  
> is it still adorable? i think so.

During one of her science rants, Pidge once said that light traveled faster than sound. Right now, Keith is pretty sure that’s the reason he sees Lance’s smile before he hears his feet tap against the tiled floor of the school hallway. (Later Pidge would gag as he repeats those words back to her and proceed to explain in no less than a million different ways that he was wrong. At least Lance had thought it was romantic.)

“Cryptid!” Lance called as he stopped in front of Keith. The oversized duffel slung over his right shoulder indicated that he had probably just come from cheer and from Keith’s (vast) personal knowledge of Lance, he figured it was most likely that Lance had ran straight to Keith’s locker.

“Hey Sharpshooter. What is it?” Keith tilted his head to the side in confusion and Lance has to stop himself from kissing him. What a cute oblivious boyfriend he had.

“Night practice was cancelled. Want to head to the park and stargaze with me?” Lance cocked his hip, grinning at Keith all the while. It was as if he knew Keith had a massive soft spot for him. Which wouldn’t be that surprising if he knew, since everyone else in the school already did.

“Of course.” Keith let out his own gentle smile at Lance’s expression.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at eight.” Lance hugged Keith quickly before flying off down the hallway, as fast as he came. 

“See you then,” Keith muttered with fondness before the next bell rang and he headed off to calculus. Ugh at least seeing Lance tonight will make it all worth it, Keith justified as he stepped into the dreaded class. Luckily the day was easy and he didn’t need to think at all about the difficult formulas on the board, only having to press a button on his calculator. Of course, with all this extra time he turned his attention over to other matters. First and foremost being the Cryptid Club. 

Not popular at the school, nor well-funded, but to Keith it was a miracle he even managed to get a teacher sponsor. Well Coran would sponsor anything for his students if it isn’t hurtful but still! A group that meets twice a month to discuss nothing but conspiracy theories, unknown creatures, and aliens. Nothing could be better really. As club president, it was Keith’s pride and joy even if Lance would tease him with nicknames like “Cryptid” or “Mothman Lover”. 

“Hey Keith, hurry up, the bell rang.” Hunk nudged Keith in the arm. Hunk was one of the cool people that Lance had brought into his life, along with Pidge and Allura. Before them, Keith had only had his adopted brother Shiro (more accurately he was the adopted one but nevertheless) and club advisor Coran. It was much more interesting once Lance entered his life, coincidentally thanks to Coran. Lance was Coran’s student assistant and stumbled across a meeting of the Cryptid Club when trying to hand the teacher some copies. 

Since then, the two had developed an odd rivalry then an even odder friendship and finally a bizarre relationship. Instead of a cliched jock and cheerleader or an even more cliched popular kid and outcast it was the moderately well-liked Cryptid Club president and captain of the cheerleading team. Still no one could deny that the two were a sweet pair. Every game, Keith could be seen in the stands with eyes only for Lance. It was disgustingly adorable and garnered them the title of “Cutest Couple” this year.

“Yo senior nerd, earth to Kogane!” Pidge waved her hand in front of his face as Keith snapped back to reality. 

“Do you really need to call me senior nerd? You’re a sophomore nerd,” Keith pointed out and Pidge shrugged but accepted it as she hiked her backpack up her shoulders.

“Not as nice of a ring though. Speaking of rings, I heard you’re going on a date with Lance tonight. Going to make the big move?” Pidge winked. 

“We are seventeen! What is going on in that tiny little head of yours?” Keith rolled his eyes dubiously and dodged the kick Pidge was aiming at him. It was practically routine for them at this point. “See you at the next club meeting?” 

“You know it dude. Be sure to actually pay attention to Lance tonight and not just the full moon,” Pidge teased before she was off down the hallway, probably to a more advanced class than anything Keith would ever do. Keith sighed before lumbering onwards to advanced literature. The only two things that made it worthwhile were Coran and Lance. As soon as he stepped into the classroom, sure enough, he was greeted by Lance calling him over to where he sat with Allura. The two provided to be a daunting duo to anyone who would stand in their way as captains of the football team and cheerleading squad. Not that any dared to get in their way anymore, when the two could easily make things go their way. Besides they both had good agendas, so there was no reason to fight them anyway.

“Missed you.” Lance leaned on Keith’s arm when he sat down and Keith blushed red but did nothing to remove Lance from his side. 

“It’s been one class period.” Allura shot an unimpressed look at the two but had a fond smile on her face anyway. 

“Time goes by slowly when separated from my heart,” Lance protested but still perked up and turned to face Coran once the late bell rang. Seeing him so focused on the lecture made Keith’s heart melt a little inside but somehow, luckily, he was able to fixate his attention on the words too. If not, the next test might not end too well. 

\--

“You’re so cute when you’re focusing on class,” Keith said in between the small kisses he peppered on Lance’s face. The final bell had just rung for the day and he already wanted to be laying out underneath the stars with him.

“Come to all my classes then because I am loving this treatment,” Lance teased back as he leaded Keith to his truck. It was a humble ride, nothing beat down but nothing brand new either, that the boy affectionately named Blue. Keith was already familiar with the faulty shotgun door handle from his many times riding with Lance and made sure he opened it after Lance opened his side. As he slid into the familiar soft seat, Keith was struck like always with the memory of their first kiss in the car after homecoming game. Or the day trips they would take to the beach. Or even the rare few times that Keith had persuaded Lance to go on ridiculous camping expeditions with him to find Bigfoot.

“Lance, what would you say if I asked you to marry me?” Keith asked. This was, evidently, not a good thing to ask one’s boyfriend of two years (especially when they were driving) as Keith realized when Lance slammed on the breaks and nearly banged his head against the windshield. 

“I- I mean you what- what did you say? Marriage?” Lance spluttered and Keith really congratulated himself for saying the biggest mood killer in the world. Not many enjoyed talking about that level of commitment, especially not high school seniors. Even Keith had brushed off Pidge earlier when she mentioned it. Now that Keith thought about it, it was really Pidge’s fault for asking that question. 

“Yeah.” Keith decided that it was as good as any other response. Except maybe saying that he just blurted it out for no reason, but Keith was not raised to back down so he would see this through. 

“Well we are seventeen. Ask me again on July 29th and see what the answer is. Not July 28th of course, can’t have it be on my birthday.” Lance chuckled but Keith saw the blush on his cheeks and wanted nothing more than to kiss Lance once more but, again, probably not the smart thing to do when he was driving. 

“Cool. Cool. I will keep that in mind.” Keith coughed awkwardly and Lance smiled at him gently. 

“Now are you ready for these stars?” The easy out Lance provided was welcome and Keith latched on to it quickly.

“Yes! I wonder how they’ll impact the full moon tonight,” Keith exclaimed. His next muttered line was unbeknownst to Lance. “and the werewolves.”

“Aw you’re my favorite cryptid, a space nerd,” Lance teased but his eyes sparkled so brightly that Keith couldn’t even find it in himself to pretend to be mad. The rest of the drive passed with the top hits blasting out of Lance’s crackling speakers and a gentle breeze flowing through a cabin from the rolled down windows. It took another twenty minutes before Lance finally parked the truck in an empty park. Not too many kids went to it since it lacked a proper playground, instead only offering two squeaky swings. There weren’t that many adults as well, since it was a Thursday night and most were busy as home or work. 

The whole area was free for Lance and Keith to claim as their own, which Lance gladly did. HE plopped down on one of the creaky swings (that Keith always warned would collapse one day but still joined Lance on when he smiled) and pulled back until he was flying on the swing. It doesn’t take long for the sky to darken and a bright white moon to become visible to the two.

“It’s beautiful, even if the landing was faked.” Keith looked up at the moon with wonder in his eyes and Lance doesn’t have the heart to disprove the conspiracy. Not when Keith has that shine. 

“You know what’s even more beautiful though,” Lance began, appreciating the view above and beside him.

“Hunk.” They both answered at the same time and don’t bother trying to stop their laughter from echoing around them. This was their world after all, no one else would be bothered by the sound.

“Hey, I found the best star,” Lance exclaimed. Keith tried to follow where he had been looking but cannot find any star that looked more spectacular than the others. Still swinging a bit is Lance, and he looked at Keith with pure adoration.

“Where?” Keith frowned, wondering what he was missing.

“It’s pretty easy. I mean the star is right in front of me,” Lance hinted and Keith got up to stand right in front of Lance, hoping he could catch it from that angle. When he still didn’t see anything, Keith turned to look at Lance.

“I don’t see it,” Keith huffed. 

“But the star is right here.” Lance pointed dead ahead and Keith followed the finger only to see it was pointing at his chest. 

“You sappy fucker.” Keith grinned before Lance pulled him in for a kiss. They missed a few minutes of the stars but Keith wasn’t complaining. He was getting kissed by his super hot boyfriend.

Or maybe fiancé come late July.

**Author's Note:**

> just TRY and tell me the two most impulsive people of voltron wouldnt get engaged right after high school even if it takes them till the end of college to actually officiate their marriage


End file.
